


It's time

by timexturner



Series: Tom and me [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sweetness, Tom being a dork, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Tom's wife to have her baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time

“ just try… just try and stop it” I said or rather Loki said, it was my first day on Avengers 3 set, and it was the Climax of the movie. I gave my best Loki smirk and my best laugh “you can’t, can you, brother?” I said giving Chris or rather, Thor, a smirk “I’ve won, broth-” I said, I stopped mid sentence as the director of the film called cut, I saw Luke talking to the director with my cell in his hand, Luke walked towards me. 

“Tom, your wife’s on the phone, she says it‘s important” Luke said as he handed me the phone. I mouthed a thank you as I took the phone.

 

“hey, Darling, I’m in the middle of filming right now- what? Are you sure? It has to be now? On my first day filming? Um.. Okay, darling.. Just tell me my sisters are with you. They are? Good. They’re taking you? Okay… Okay… I’ll be there in about a hour, sweetheart. Don’t you dare have it without me. Mum’s got Abby, right? Good, good. I’ll be there as fast as I can. I love you. Bye Darling” I said to my wife. I turned off my cell to see everyone staring at me 

“I have to go, guys, I’m so sorry. My wife’s having our baby and I need to be there” I said to the team as I took off “I’ll be back as soon as I can” 

***

“Tom, you do know that you’re still in your Loki costume, right?” Luke asked me as we got into the car, I looked down, he was right. 

“Crap” I said swearing in my head “please tell me you got an extra pair of clothes for me?” I asked him, he nodded. 

“right here, Mr. L” Luke said teasing me, I chuckled. 

“who are you, Harley Quinn?” I said teasing him right back.

“hey, you’d be an idiot not to take that job” Luke said to me. It was true. I had been offered the role as Joker in an upcoming Batman Movie, I told them I’d think about it. To be honest I didn’t even think I could be as good as Heath Ledger was. My wife said to me that I should take it. She said ’ you’ve already been an insane psychopath once… and to tell you the truth it’s pretty hot’ what I hadn’t told her about the job was that Harley Quinn was suppose to be in the movie. Knowing my wife she’d probably want the part. 

I came out of my thoughts as I heard screaming from outside the car. My lovely fans. I told the driver to stop the car. I rolled down my window. 

“guys, I’m really really sorry, I can’t sign anything right now, my wife just went into labor and I need to be there for her. I’ll sign things when I get back, alright?” I said to my fans, some of them understood, some not so much, some calling my wife a whore, and that I could do better then a woman who is 10 years younger then me. I just ignored them. I loved my wife. She was a dork, like I was, she wasn’t very good at math- like me, she has a childs heart- like I do. I didn’t care what the haters had to say. I just focused on getting to my beautiful wife and seeing my new little baby boy for the first time.

***

I finally got to the hospital, Emma was outside the door, along with my mother and my little girl. When Abby saw me she was a little hesitant, as she’d never seen me in my Loki costume in person before. One of my wife’s rules was to not let our children watch a 12A film - or PG-13 as she called it, until they were 12 and up. I secretly let her watch the avengers anyway. She knew I was playing a character that was bad, she told me that she was a little bit afraid of Loki and said “whoa-e bad, daddy, don’t p-way him again” of course she’d been three or four at the time and didn’t understand the different between make-believe and reality. 

She slowly walked up to me “Daddy?” she asked me not sure if I was really her father or not. I gave her a big grin and picked her up and kissed her “Daddy!” she said understanding that I was not Loki and she hugged me tightly. I put her down and she ran to my mother. 

“how is she? Has she had the baby yet?” I asked my mother and my sister, they both shook their heads. 

“Sara had to leave but we both set up a video chat with her best friend and her best friends husband, they’ve been helping her through while we waited for you” Emma explained to me. I loved my wife’s best friend and her husband dearly, so I was grateful that they were both helping her. Seeing as her best friend had been through child birth twice in her life, she was just the support that my wife needed when I wasn’t around, and being halfway around the world wasn’t going to stop my wife from talking to her best friend.

I quietly opened the door to her room, I could hear her talking to her friend. 

“ how are you doing?” I heard my wife’s best friend say to her. She was clutching her stomach trying hard not to cry, but I knew she was in pain. She didn’t handle pain well. well, she didn’t handle needles well I should say. 

“oh I’m fine, Leanne, just peach-ahh!” she said as she clutched her stomach again, the Doctor went to check to see if she was alright. 

“just a little contraction, everything’s fine, Mrs. H” the Doctor said to my wife. I took that as my signal to go in. 

“Hi Darling” I said to my wife, she looked at me and just rolled her eyes 

“oh my god” she said to me, looking back at her computer monitor “my husband just came in. dressed as Loki” my wife said to her friend, I laughed.

“Sorry, darling, I didn’t have time to change” I apologized to her, she rolled her eyes. 

“you apologize too much” she said to me, it was my turn to roll my eyes now. 

“do not” I teased her. She just smiled. 

“do too” she replied back. I smiled. 

“do not” I said right back to her. To this she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and walked over to kiss my wife on the forehead. 

“you two, I swear, you act like 5 year olds” I heard Leanne on the computer tell us both

“that’s what I keep telling him” my wife said to me, I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 

“says the girl who collects my little pony toys” I said. My wife shot me a glare. I knew that glare, she did not like people making fun of her watching my little pony. 

“hey, if you weren’t with me you’d have no idea what a brony even is.” my wife told me. She was right. I rolled my eyes. “anyway… Loki, can I please have my husband back now?” my wife asked me, time to mess with her, I thought to myself. she loves when I get to play Loki, so I better make this worth while. 

She somehow knew I was going to mess with her cause she closed her laptop. I looked around to see if their were any doctors around, cause I didn’t want them to think I was abusing her, I noticed a nurse just outside talking to my sister. The nurse looked at me, the nurse seemed to be a Loki fan and understood what I was about to do. I nodded as I heard the nurse close the door. 

With that, I grabbed my wife’s chin and turned her face towards me, I smirked at her. “what would I get out of it if I were to grant you such a request?” I said in my best Loki voice. 

“oh let me see… I’m gonna name my kid after you, so be grateful” she teased me. I let out a quick laugh. I smiled evilly at her. 

“you’re going to have to do better then that, pet” I said to her, before she could reply, she screamed as there was another contraction. I quickly got out of my little roleplay and held her hand. “it’s okay, darling. everything’s going to be fine.” I reassured my wife as the Doctors came in 

“okay, Mrs. Hiddleston, I think the little guy wants to come out now” I heard the Doctors say. My wife looked at me. I could tell she was scared shitless. 

“just squeeze my hand, okay, love? Really, really hard. I’m here for you.” I told her, she nodded and smiled. 

About five or ten minutes later, Little Loki was in the world. I held back my tears as I kissed my wife on the forehead. 

“so, dad, you wanna cut the cord?” the Doctor asked me, I nodded and went up to snip the umbilical cord. When it was all done I got a good look at my new son. I was shocked, he looked exactly like I did when I was a child. Same eyes, same mouth, same nose. Except for little tuffs of blondish brownish hair, he was basically a mini version of me. 

After they got Loki all cleaned up they gave him to my wife, who was crying, she smiled when she finally got to look at him. “hi there, Loki, you look just like your daddy.” my wife said smiling big.

I heard my cell ring, i stepped outside to see who was calling. I looked at the phone- Chris. I smiled and clicked answer. 

“hey, buddy” I said “yes, she had the little guy. His name’s Loki. No, we are not naming the next one we have Thor. Hey, my wife said that we could pick out godparents for the little guy- would you and your wife like to be the godparents? Great! Thanks man. My wife’s best friend and her husband are going to be the godparents on her side. Yes, Chris, my wife’s best friend is the woman who freaked out when she was introduced to you” I laughed “okay, I’ll tell her congrats for you, bye, man” I said and pressed the end call button. When I walked back in I could see my wife on video chat showing Loki to her parents. I smiled. Nothing could make me happier then this moment. 

Seeing my wife and our newborn son, this is one of the best days of my life.


End file.
